


Endless Possibilities (!Fem Reader Insert)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maddie Wachowski and Tom Wachowski are Sonic the Hedgehog's Parents, Movie Spoilers, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Spoilers, The reader is Maddie and Toms daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: Sonic tries to navigate the complexities of life on Earth with his newfound best friends -- humans named Tom and (Y/N) Wachowski. They must soon join forces to prevent the evil Dr. Robotnik from capturing Sonic and using his powers for world domination.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. I Wander All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add a song that goes with every chapter! 
> 
> Chapter one's song is for (Y/N)! Think of it as her "theme song": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsFeOaZsYzo

It was a beautiful day in Green Hills, Montana. A young girl wearing a brown skirt that came to her knees, black knee-highs, black boots, a white shirt, and an oversized green hoodie was walking home from school, busy playing on her Nintendo switch to notice a leg in her path. She tripped and landed on the sidewalk, on her knees. Thank god her switch had a case on it, so it was perfectly fine. She winced at her scraped knees as two teens laugh at her. One boy and one girl. 

"What a loser you are, (Y/N)!" The tan boy laughed. The (h/l) (h/c) girl opened her (e/c) eyes, which revealed to have tears in them. This was a routine. Same kids, same time. 

"Yeah! You're always so quiet in class, and during lunch, you're either on your lame laptop or switch!" The girl chuckled. "Although, I guess no one wants to hang out with someone who looks like a dirty mop!" 

The two laughs as (Y/N) grabs her switch and put it in her green backpack, sniffling softly, the boy growled and grabbed a fistful of hair, making her yelp as he slammed her back down on the pavement. "We're not done with you!

Suddenly, a blue blur pushed both of the kids down, like a huge gush of wind. They two scramble, completely scared, they run, yelling: "She's a witch! She's a witch!"

(Y/N) blinked her confused wet eyes, looking around, she saw nobody but her and a few townsfolk. She got up and dusted off her skirt, walking home, but she was soon stopped. Her blood ran cold as she was afraid it was her bullies, coming back for more. But once she turned around, it was a police officer. Her favorite police officer.

Her father. 

"Hey, kiddo. Is everything okay? You walked by without even a simple "Hi"." 

The small frail girl smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay."

The officer looked down at her knees, he glared at them, bit the bottom of his lip and leaned down to meet (Y/N)'s height. "Who did that to you?"

"N-No one, I just tripped."

"(Y/N), if those bullies are bothering you again, I can come by and-"

"Dad, it's nothing." Her cheeks flushed on her (s/c) face, head down, eyes up to meet her father's bright blue eyes. He sighed, he was always worried about his daughter, but nodded.

"Okay...Okay. You heading home?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna work on my homework and on my laptop if that's okay." She asked, he chuckled and stood up, ruffling his daughter's hair. 

"Yeah, that's fine squirt. Just be careful, okay?"

She nodded and waved, he waved back, watching the high schooler walk away with a sigh, not noticing a blue hedgehog on top of a roof, smiling at the pair with interest. But then glares at the bullies on the other side of the street. "Hope Karma gives what they deserve." He mumbles before speeding away. 

★★★★★

It was now nighttime, (Y/N) was in the kitchen, on the kitchen table typing away on her computer, her fingers quick and agile as her mother smiled at her from in the kitchen. The teen jumped a little bit to hear honking from outside, but when she found out it was just her father, her shoulders went slack. She heard the door open, and her father call out: "Maddie! As Green Hills' most respected veterinarian, what is the fastest way to exterminate a raccoon?" 

He asked before kneeling down to pet Ozzy. Maddie came to meet her husband, holding a letter. 

"What's that?" He asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-Huh." She nodded with a smile, his hands went to his head before grabbing the letter.

"Open it." Maddie smiled. He sighed. "Ooh, it's kinda small, is that bad?"

"Just open it." (Y/N) called, smiling while she still typed away. Tom gave her a look and did so, taking one more large deep breath. "Dear Thomas, we have reviewed your application to the San Francisco police department and depending on interdepartmental review and background check, we are happy to inform you that we have selected you to join our team!" 

Fingers stop moving as (e/c) eyes widen, Maddie laughed in excitement. "I never had a doubt!" 

They moved in for a small kiss and hugged, Maddie then nodded to (Y/N). "Me and your daughter has been looking for apartments all afternoon! I thought Ozzy and me could fly there tomorrow and check out some neighborhoods." 

"I mean, this is all happening so fast." Tom sat down, a few chairs away from his daughter as Maddie sat next to him. 

"I mean, it's the craziest thing, you applied for the job, and you get the job."

"Well, pending the background check." 

"Oh man, I hope they don't found out the time that you bribed your daughter to find out the neighbors' WiFi password, then use their WiFi." 

"Correction, I'm still using the neighbors' Wifi." The two share a giggle. "No, but guys..." 

He called out to the ladies, who look at him. 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

"Thomas Michael Wachowski. What did you do the entire time I was in veterinary school?"

"I worked a second job to pay the rent and-"

"Then worked a third job to pay tuition. You sacrificed for me, I'm happy to sacrifice for you." 

He smiled at his wife, holding her hand, then looked to his daughter, who gave a soft reassuring smile. "I'm happy for you dad, wherever you go, I go." 

"Babe, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean there has been a Wachowski protecting this town for about 50 years. This is a big change."

"I'm positive." He sat up, hitting the table with his palm. "It's time to get this guy out there and prove himself. I love Green Hills but I wanna help people in real trouble. I want someone to turn to me in a life or death situation and I want to be there for them." 

Maddie nodded. "I get it." 

They share a hug as Maddie smiles. "I'm so proud of you." 

(Y/N) smiled at the pair, before silently closing her laptop. She got up and softly walked up the stairs, letting the two have their moment. Once she reached her room, she closed the door and put her laptop on her wooden desk, glancing at a green photo frame, holding a picture of two little girls in kindergarten. One of the girls was (Y/N), the other was her best friend now bully. She picked up the frame, holding it in her hand before putting it in the trashcan near her desk. She looked up to try to stop crying, she flopped down on her bed and closed her wet eyes, waiting for morning to take her. 

~Text Count: 1125~


	2. Sky with Stars so Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmuLU-OHm-4

The following day, the blue haze, Sonic chose to watch a close by baseball match, miracle, and fervor in his green eyes. "Whoa, the playoffs!" 

The match proceeds. The hedgehog speeds back into public and watches the match behind the guest stands. A child who simply completed a home run, high fives his teammates. Sonic grins as the youngster is lifted into the air, the man of the match. Emerald eyes were loaded with energy.

At the point when the dull of sunsets, the lights around the field are turned on. Sonic strolls onto the grass and glances around with astonishment. 

"So cool..." He unexpectedly observes the baseball hardware, unprotected, and prepared to utilize. A grin falls all over.

"Bottom of the ninth, tie score, and exactly who you want at the plate with the game on the line: Sonic!" 

He rapidly switches position, presently being the pitcher.

"But staring him down from the pitcher's mound is the most fearsome southpaw in Green Hills: also Sonic."

Back as the batter. 

"Okay. Focus, Sonic… If you win this game, you'll be the most beloved kid in Green Hills."

Another trade, as one of the teammates, he slaps on his cheeks, lets out some arm farts, and does strange hand movements. "Hit it to the guy in left. He's a real space case."

As an individual from the opposing team, he blows bubble gum and takes a gander at his fanciful colleagues, befuddled. Back as the pitcher. 

"I _can't_ with that guy." Sonic groaned. 

Presently he's the catcher.

"Hey, batter Sonic! Hey, batter Sonic! _Suh-wing_ , batter Sonic!" 

The baseball is discarded and thumped. Sonic, as the dumbfounded player, is sniffing a close by blossom when the ball flies his bearing. He gets up and attempts to get it. "I got it, I got it, I got it! I don't got it."

The player begins to run, notwithstanding, the ball is gotten and discarded, almost hitting the passing Sonic as he makes it to second base. "Go home! Go home!" 

Batter Sonic passes third base and grunts, bounces forward, and arrives at the home space, not long before the catcher sticks the ball. 

"Safe!"

The hedgehog slides somewhat further along, before getting back up, energized. "Ha, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I did it! Did you see that?" He holds his hand up, ready for a high five. "I did it! I did it..." 

He's anticipating a high-five, yet there's nobody there. Nobody on the stand, nobody on the seat… Sonic brings down his hand, disheartened by this acknowledgment. 

"I really am alone… All alone, forever." 

Sonic removes his protective cap and begins to run around the baseball field. Maybe he's attempting to shake his dejection away. Lightning begins to encompass the ring as the hedgehog accelerates. Misery goes to outrage and disappointment. He lets out a cry of pain, delivering the vitality. The lights are crushed and a blue shockwave flies out, causing a cross country power blackout and in any event, wrecking a close by satellite. Sonic, presently quieted down, glances around. "I'm sure no one noticed that giant blue explosion, right?" 

He zooms off. 

★★★★★

At the police headquarters, the telephone is angrily battered with calls. Wade takes a gander at it, uncertain of what to do. At his home, Tom checks out his lounge room, getting his cell phone when the befuddled official calls him.

"Hey, Wade." 

"Hi, Tom. Wade here." He chuckles nervously. "What is going on?" 

Tom pressed a nearby light switch. "Oh, gosh. I think the power is out." 

"You know, Durr! The lights are out and the whole town is freaking out. W-What should I do?" Wade asked. 

"Okay, relax. Take a deep breath. Call Gil, see if they can locate the downline. Then, call Zim and see if he can get his generator over to the Super Q, so the food stays… fresh..." 

Tom sees a blue sparkle originating from someplace, taking a gander at it with addressing blue eyes. 

"Call... Zim _before_ Gil? Call Gil... Hello?" 

"Call you back..." 

"Wait, wait, hello? Was that the end of the instructions?" In any case, his partner hangs up. "Okay, alright… Uh, you can do this. What was the first thing he said to do?" He pauses. "Right, relax." 

He reclines in his seat. Tom puts something on his table aside to uncover the quill he found in the no so distant past. He gets it. It's transmitting blue light and seems to contain a type of vitality.

"Dad?" 

He puts the quill down to see his daughter, her phone's flashlight on while walking down the stairs, her eyes wide and gripping the railing.

"I'm right here, Kiddo. Come here." Tom reached his arm out for her, she quickly rushed over to his side and gripped his shirt in a death grip. "Why is the power out?" She whimpered. 

"I dunno, but it's gonna be okay. I'm sure they'll get the power back on soon. Lemme go find some candles or something." He reassured, leaving her in the kitchen. Her (e/c) darted around the darkroom, her breathing getting caught in her throat as she started to hyperventilate. She soon started to panic and rushed out of the room to find some source of more light, but she tripped over something on the floor and landed with a grunt, her phone sliding across the floor, she cowered and started breathing heavily once again, closing her wet eyes. She screamed as she felt someone touch her shoulders and brought her to a sitting position, but she found out it was her dad, looking at her with worried blue eyes. 

"(Y/N), it's me, you have to breathe. In and out." He set an example, she tried to follow, but it came out as a cough, she shook her head in worry. "I can't!" 

"You can, you can. Just do it slowly...." He did it again, her following. Again. And Again. Rinse and repeat, he hugged his daughter tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot you're afraid of the dark." 

She hid her face in her father's shirt, feeling safe in the local sheriff's arms. They sat there, rocking back in forth. 

Tom forgot about the candles and the glowing blue quill, all that mattered now is his daughter. 

~Text count: 1035~


	3. E.G.G.M.A.N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4k0eN4qxtU4

"Twenty minutes ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire Pacific Northwest. What do we know?" One of the high ranking officers in the Pentagon questioned. 

"Well, our first instinct was it was an EMP. But electromagnetic pulses don't have _that_ kind of power." The navy chief inquired. 

"NASA has ruled out meteor strikes or solar flares." The air force cheif added. 

"The Department of Energy says it's not a power plant malfunction." The homeland security secretary also added. 

"Well, sounds like we're really good at figuring out what it _wasn't_." Vice Chairman Walters sighed. "This could be a prelude to a larger attack. I'm suggesting we scramble the Fifth and Sixth Regiment..." 

"No, no, no, no... This needs a much more sophisticated mind. Someone who understands technology." 

The army cheif looked at him, dumbfounded. "You wanna send in a lab rat?" 

"Not just any lab rat. A lab rat with teeth." 

"You're not suggesting who I think you're suggesting?" The man shook his head. 

"I know, he's a little weird..." Walters reasoned. "Weird?!" 

"No, no. No way." 

"He's a psychological tire fire!" 

"But he's also brilliant. Five PhD's, IQ off the charts, and his... drone tech is revolutionary." 

"You're sure he can handle this?" The army cheif questions. 

"He has a Perfect Operations record. Remember the coup in Pakistan?" Walters asked. 

"No." 

"Or the uprising in Azerbaijanistan?" 

"That's not even a country." The navy chief corrected. "Exactly. And you can thank Robotnik for that." 

"I can't believe you're bringing that freak into this." 

"Neither can I. But... we have no choice." 

★★★★★

The following day, a few lab professionals and military agents are researching the baseball field. Taking examples, searching, when unexpectedly a truck shows up at the scene, trailed by a few dark vehicles. The pioneer of this group, Major Bennington, is conversing with a close by solider, and as she steps away, both she and Bennington pivot. 

"What the..." 

The side entryway of the truck slides down and transforms into a flight of stairs. Furthermore, at its head shows up the superstar: Dr. Robotnik. His dark suit and robe are similarly as stunning as his hair and shades. His partners, driven by Agent Stone, venture out of their vehicles and join their chief, who strolls down the flight of stairs and steps to the major, taking his glasses off. "Are you in charge here?" 

"Yes, I a-"

"Nope!" 

"M-"

"Wrong!"

"My name-" 

"I'm in charge!" 

"...is Major-" 

"Me!" 

"Ben-" 

"I'm in charge." He focuses at an emblem Agent Stone is holding up. "You've never seen anything like this before. It says I'm the top banana, in a world full of hungry little monkeys. Allow me to clarify." 

He turns his head like a robot. "Zzt, zzt. In a sequentially ranked hierarchy, based on level of critical importance, the disparity between us is too vast to quantify. Agent stone?" Robotnik pivots and takes a couple of steps from Bennington. 

"The Doctor thinks you're basic." 

"I'm initiating a sweep sequence." He presses several buttons located on his glove. An LCD display underneath it comes to light. "Ten miles in every direction should suffice..." 

The top of the truck opens. A few automatons, who look to some extent like eggs in both shading and shape, float out of their concealing spots.

"Is he still looking at me funny?" 

"Yes, he is." 

"Tell him to stop, or I'll pull up his search history." 

"If you don't stop looking at the Doctor, he'll take a closer look..." 

"I'm not deaf." 

"And tell him his men report to me now. Blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah..." 

"Excuse me?! Listen, pal. I don't know if you realize who..." 

"Excuse me, Major... What was your name?" Robotnik asked as he turned around. 

"Benning-" 

"Nobody cares!" He steps closer. "Nobody cares… Listen, Major Nobody Cares, you know why nobody cares who you are? Because nobody cares about your feeble accomplishments. And nobody cares how proud your _Mommy_ is that you're now reading _at a_ _third grade level._ " 

"Hmm..." 

"Have you finished Charlotte's Web yet? Spoiler alert: she dies in the end. But she leaves a big creepy egg sac!" The doctor turns and admires his drones as they spread in the air. 

"Ah... My babies. Hoo! Look what came out of _my_ egg sac! You know what I love about machines? They do what they're told. They follow their program! They don't need time off to get _drunk_ and put the boat in the water! And _you_ do what _you're_ told. Stand over _there_ , on the edge of your personal abyss… and watch my machines do your job." 

The baffled significant leaves, scowling at his rival. Stone grins and turns around to his chief. 

"Can you feel it, Stone?" 

"I can feel it, Doctor." 

"It's evolution, Stone... _It's_ _evolution!_ " 

The specialist spreads his arms and lets his manifestations allowed to scour the timberland. They drift over and between the pine trees until one of them finds something. "Logging Anomaly". A range examination is performed on said irregularity: an impression on a stone. Robotnik, inside his truck, decked out with a few mechanical improvements, presses a few catches to break down the picture. Stone enters the versatile lab. _  
_

"Agent Stone?" 

"Doctor?" 

"Do you use anything useful in this image?" 

"Nothing at all, Doctor." 

"Of course you don't. Your eyes weren't expertly trained to spot tracks by the Native American Shadow Wolves." Stone quickly sees his supervisor with a confounded articulation. Robotnik then uses his PC to modify the impression, uncovering the shoe the foot was in. He moves his seat back for Stone to see it. "That's extraordinary..." 

"No. What's extraordinary is... I determined the exact height, weight and spinal curvature of this creature. And my computer can't find a single match for it, anywhere, in Earth's Animal Kingdom." He stands up and points at the screen. "This blackout was not a terrorist attack and that's no baby Bigfoot. This guy… is something else… entirely. Divert all search units to the site of the footprint. That's one small step for men, one giant leap for me." 

~Text count: 1014~


End file.
